White Lilies
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: Everybody knows that Saito Hajime is the weirdest man in the whole Shinsengumi. So guess what happens when he meets his wife to be? Is she cute and bubbly or super dumb and angry? R & R please! SaitoxTokio. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hi! I'm just a new writer who is totally in love with Hajime Saito from RK. But I also liked the one in PMK. He's very different from the usual pretty boy we all get from watching animes! Lol! I don't own PMK by the way. He he.

Chapter one.

Hajime Saito dodged the attack from Hijikata's page boy easily. The red haired boy, what was his name?-tried attacking Saito with a sharp clean swipe of his bokken. He was aiming for Saito's head. Blocking the blow rather easily, Saito turned his body around so he was in the perfect position to hit the boy's neck from behind.

The boy, Tetsu, quickly sensed the attack and ducked, turning himself to face Saito as he did so. As fast as lightning, he brought up his bokken in one swift stab, hoping to get the much taller and older man in the jaw.

Saito, being an experienced warrior, evaded the boy's stab expertly and ended the spar with a knock of his bokken on the boy's head. He silently approved of the boy's speed and quick thinking. If he kept this up, who knows? Perhaps even Hijikata might consider allowing him to join the team officially.

Tetsu dropped his bottom on to the sweaty floor with a thump. He was panting harshly and his face had turned pink from the heated spar but he was smiling. Actually he was grinning. Turning up to look at Saito he grinned.

"I nearly got you that time, Saito-san!" he cried proudly.

"Hmph! Whatever…" Saito replied lazily. He enjoyed the spar with the boy but he had other things to do at the moment. Carefully replacing back the bokken to it's shack, he began to walk out of the dojo.

"What?" Tetsu cried. "Was that all? You're not leaving now are you?"

Saito just went on walking. He didn't even hear the boy's angry cries. To be honest he hadn't really known what made him want to have a spar with the boy in the first place. Saito had just felt he needed something to do while he waited for lunch time. At the moment he was just too absorbed about his destination: The Peppermint Restaurant. The place was crawling with spirits and being a man that could see them he looked forward going there, even though he never let any of them know. It was easier for them to leave Earth that way.

Walking quickly in long strides, Saito entered town. He didn't like going into places that were crowded but he had no choice. The town was crowded with people, being a market place and an eating gala. In other words; the market was not one of Saito's favorite places in the world. But he had no choice. In order for him to get to The Peppermint Restaurant he had to go through the market place that unfortunately to his dislike, was crowded with people.

Oh, but The Peppermint Restaurant was well worth it!_ THAT_ place was swarming with spirits. And people who could _see _spirits were there as well. Some of his friends were there, humans and spirits alike.

Turning left into a small secluded path that led to an even far more secluded area, Saito walked slowly toward an old dingy looking restaurant. It had the name of the restaurant written on what was once supposed to be a white cloth strewn across the door. The Peppermint Restaurant, it said.

Saito stepped into it without wasting another minute. The inside of the restaurant was far worse than the outside. It was dark and gloomy, filled with the ugliest most wretched looking people any human being could have possibly laid eyes on. And they all gazed at Saito with dead like glances. Saito eyed them back with _his _dead like gaze as well and moved to his favorite booth.

A young boy immediately popped up to his side as Saito bent to sit on the tatami mat.

To others who weren't used to such sudden appearances, the young boy's popping would've scared their wits out. But Saito just stood there calmly, looking at the boy with his dark sleepy eyes.

Goro stood beside Saito for a moment before bowing slightly. That was their usual procedure they went through before taking Saito's orders.

"What will you have, Saito-san?" Goro asked in his dead calm voice.

"The usual please, Goro-san…" drawled Saito.

"Hai…" replied the boy, jotting down the order on to a folded piece of paper.

As Goro began to make way to the kitchen to inform the cook of a new order, Saito asked a question.

"Is your grandmother still visiting, Goro-san?" he asked, calmly.

Goro turned and gave Saito a small smile. His eyes still looking expressionless he answered.

"She is, Saito-san…"

"And your mother, does she still doubt your gift?" Saito pressed on.

Goro looked away at this.

"Hai…" were the words he uttered.

"Don't worry about it, boy. She will believe in you, one day….." Saito said calmly.

"And if she doesn't don't let that be an obstacle."

The young waiter looked at the man sitting before him. He blinked a few times. His eyes were as expressionless as ever.

"Arigato…" he said and then turned to make his way back to the kitchen.

Saito watched from the corner of his eye as a faintly figure walked, or rather floated to his side.

"Nice to see you here, Hajime…" said a smiling elderly woman. "It's been a while since you came…Hijikata hasn't been very lenient on your lunch breaks?" She added the last question just for her own humor.

"It's nice to see you're still here, Usagi-dono…You know it's not very advisable what your doing to poor Goro's mother…"

The woman looked away, wearing a sad expression on her face. Usagi knew she wasn't suppose to stay on this earth any longer but Goro's condition needed to be proved to her daughter; Aimi. As long as Aimi refuses to believe in her own son's abilities, Usagi felt compel to stay.

"You know why I stay, Hajime." She said quietly.

Saito simply stared at the table and sighed.

"You don't have to do it, Usagi. There are others here who are just like him. Others that believe in him without doubting"

Usagi turned and smiled at him then.

"Let's not talk about this now. Tell me what has Hijikata's page been up to?"

Saito knew Usagi was trying to avoid he topic at hand but he decided to let her get away with it. Smiling to her, he gave a nod and started to chat with the deceased spirit.

"Your order is here, Saito-san!" came Goro's voice a few minutes later.

"Eh? Obasan? When did you get here?" smiling, Goro placed the bowl of plain hot soba in front of Saito. He was looking at his grandmother fondly as he did so.

Usagi turned to look at her grandson and returned the smile.

"Oh, I just arrived." she said.

"Would you like anything else, Saito-san?" Goro asked, still smiling toward his grandmother.

"Some tea, thank you." said Saito while he slurped on his soba.

"Obasan!" Goro nodded to his grandmother and left.

Once Goro left their table Saito continued his talk with the older woman. Some of the men in the bar eyed Saito with small interest and went back to their sake. Others nodded and smiled at Usagi as they left the restaurant. Usagi wanted to know when will Saito get settled down and have his own set of children.

"Usagi-dono, why would I need a woman with me? I'm a man who can see and talk to spirits. Now what kind of a woman wants that in a man?" Saito asked.

"I'm sure there is one!" insisted Usagi, laughing.

Saito smirked in reply.

"The fact that I am Shinsengumi doesn't help any either..."

At that very moment a young man's spirit soon appeared beside Usagi. Then suddenly a young woman's spirit did the same.

They both smiled at Saito.

"You two love birds are still hanging around here, eh? Why don't you leave the world in peace?" Saito muttered under his breath.

The young man's spirit only laughed aloud and the woman giggled into her kimono sleeve. They had been lovers when they were alive but could not marry due to their parents' wishes. Now they wander the earth, never really in peace.

All four of them talked as Saito finished his soba. Well, mainly it was the spirits who talked and laughed among themselves, Saito just went on eating. Gradually more spirits crowded around the booth, some of them were angry spirits and others were sad ones.

After he had finished his lunch, Saito silently crept away from the gang of spirits and made his way back to the Shinsengumi head quarters.

He liked it when there weren't too many spirits. When there were too many, they were just noisy. Noisy like Hijikata's page. Almost smiling at that, he walked back home with a full stomach, feeling very content.

Author's notes: Yeah, I know it may not be so funny and all but hopefully I'll get better as I go along. This is not a comedy. It's just got a little bit of certain humor hints in it. It's the first fic I've done that's not a drama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane at all. Fortunately, I don't feel like I want to own any character from PMK at all. Usually I'm like "I wanna own Hiei from YYH" and etc. But with PMK I'm not…Weird….

**Author's notes:** Forgive me for not updating for a loooong time on White Lilies but I haven't been into PMK for a while already. Sorry! Anyway, I'd like to warn you guys that I might not be able to update regularly next year as my mother has forbid me to go near the computer. Big exam coming up at the end of the year that will determine my future see? So sorry!

White Lilies. Chapter 2.

Tokio stared across the table at the man before her. His name was Souchiro Oe and he was one of her suitors. Even so, Tokio found the man to be extremely annoying and stupid. He was a pot bellied man that drank a lot if given the chance and he also had a problem with women. Certainly not the kind of man Tokio found honorable. Souchiro Oe was the kind of man who should have been grateful if he was called a dog! The man was a lazy, alcoholic womanizer who was a shame to the humankind!

But, today Tokio could tell he was not his usual cocky self. He looked uncomfortable in her presence, fidgeting and frequently staring at the floor. Tokio, who was an expert at noticing people' feelings, knew that this man didn't at all like her or her house. He looked like a caged animal, desperate and afraid.

Tokio mentally smiled. She had always had that effect on people, especially her suitors! They seemed to cower whenever she was near.

Now, looking directly into Oe's eyes she knew immediately that this was not the man for her. It was time for this man to go.

"Souchiro-sama, would like more tea?" Tokio asked in her usual expressionless voice.

"Y-yes, please" replied Oe hesitantly. Something about this girl rubbed him the wrong way. Oh, yes, she was extremely beautiful. What with her rosy lips and delicate features, to say the girl wasn't a beauty would've been an out right lie but there was something about her eyes. Those large doe-like, black orbs that looked void of all expression and emotion. They gave him the creeps! The girl was like a zombie.

Tokio smiled coyly at him when she heard his reply. Time to get into action, she thought. Lifting up the tea pot with her mind, she made it tilt forwards and pour in the tea into Oe's cup.

"Thank you" said Oe, taking his cup gratefully. Then he realized what had just happened and spat out all of his tea!! The girl was witch! She was able to make the tea pot float in mid air!!

Stumbling backwards in his fright to get away from Tokio, he knocked down a couple of cups.

"Why, Souchiro-sama, do you not like the tea I made for you?" asked Tokio in mock disappointment. Again, she made the teapot float beside her threateningly.

Oe was so frightened at the flying teapot that he didn't bother to wait a minute longer. He burst through the door and ran for dear life!

Tokio smiled, pleased that she had succeeded in getting rid of the sloth Oe.

"I told you he wasn't going to last sister!" came a voice from behind her. Tokio whupped around to face her younger sister Tami.

"Yes, I suppose you were right. You always know everything that is about to happen don't you, Tami-chan?" said Tokio.

"Mmm…He even managed to pee…" muttered Tami, as she stared at a wet spot on the floor.

Tokio stared at that spot as well and then both sisters caught each others eyes and began giggling into their sleeves!

"_Tooooooookiiiiooooooooo…! Is the maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann goooooooOOOne….!!?"_ Came a voice from inside the house. It was a beautiful voice but it was also piercing in a way.

"Yes, mother the horrible man is gone!" replied Tokio.

A man soon appeared at the door. He was a pale looking man, who had demonic hypnotizing eyes, long black locks which he left hung around his shoulders and a most charming smile grazing his face. But what was really interesting about this man was his canine teeth which looked more like fangs.

"So the wicked man is gone now, Tokio-chan?" asked the man, displaying his fangs as he smiled at his daughters.

"Hai, otou-san! I got rid of him with my Mind Gift!" said Tokio.

"That's my girl! You know how your mother despises men? And I don't blame her! Calling a woman of her caliber a banshee!? How dare they!"

Now this was a weird and terrifying family indeed. Daughters who were psychics, and the mother who seemed to act like a siren or banshee and the father who looks like Dracula. Are they really a normal family?

"I knew you were going to ask that question…" says Tami to all you readers out there "I know everything!"

O.O

Somewhere else…

Saito entered the Shinsengumi headquarters silently. He always entered a place silently because it made sneaking up on people much easier! Of course, Saito usually made it out like he didn't care whenever he scared someone shitless but actually he secretly enjoyed it! Saito didn't laugh when he saw their pale faces but the expression on them were priceless!

While Saito was sneaking into the compound, Saito saw Nagakura and Sanosuke clutching each other by the shoulders and laughing their heads off at Hijikata's little page boy, the one that Saito had previously spared with earlier that day. The two older men were teasing the boy about a girl or something. Some girl by the name of Saya.

This would be easy prey, Saito thought mischievously.

Saito sneaked up behind them and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"What're you and the little puppy doing here?" Saito asked in his most tired and sleepy voice.

The three immediately froze, their hair stuck up on ends and their faces turned an amazing shade of chalk white!

"S-S-S-s-Saito-san!" Nagakura managed to gasp in a high squeaky voice.

"W-W-We didn't know you were here!" Sanosuke choked out.

"Teasing the puppy now, were we? How is your wife Harada-san?" Saito asked casually, then added "Well, I hope?"

Sanosuke nodded vehemently, his face which was now red, was beading with sweat.

Saito the turned to gaze at Nagakura.

"And how is your wife, Nagakura-san?"

"Sh-She's fine!" Nagakura sputtered.

Nodding his approval, Saito smiled this weird creepy smile that sent shivers down both Harada and Nagakura!

"That's good!" Saito said and then he turned away to walk.

Then he paused, and said "I do hope you are well taken care of by your women…Correct? Puppy-chan?"

And he left the two comedians and the little puppy. Nagakura and Harada took exactly fifteen minutes to recover themselves while Tetsu was rolling down the floor in laughter!

"Hahahahahaha! You stupid bakas actually have wives!!??" cried Tetsu in pleasure "That is hilarious!"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Laugh it up, puppy-chan!" Nagakura muttered sarcastically.

"Hmph! Why don't we get going and leave this little puppy alone, eh? Nagakura?" said Harada and looked down his nose at Tetsu who was still all over the ground laughing his heart out!

Tetsu, after having tired of laughing at the two comedians, stopped to catch his breath.

"If Nagakura and Harada-san have already got wives what about Saito-san?" wondered Tetsu aloud.

"Maybe he's got a girl somewhere…"

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789

Usagi was merely wondering around the streets when she felt a strong psychic aura radiating from a large house to her left.

Deciding, to investigate the aura, Usagi floated herself into the wall and searched for the source of such aura.

And then she saw them, the lovely girl with her younger sister who looked like she would also grow up to become a beauty. Usagi couldn't help but feel like as if all her prayers for Saito to have a wife was settled the minute her eyes fell upon the girl.

"This is the wife for Hajime!" she cried triumphantly.

And at that very moment, Tokio and Tami turned as if sensing something. But seeing as they couldn't see Usagi or any other spirits for that matter, they dismissed the feeling.

She's a little different from Hajime in that sense but wait 'til I get the wto to meet each other! Usagi thought gleefully.

She was beginning to have fun already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PMK and neither do I want to. At the moment I am trying my best to finish reading Naruto. Heard the anime was a right bore but I don't know. I saw it once and I thought it was a blast. The manga certainly is. Whatever.**

**A/N: Well, yes, I'm very sorry for not being able to update White Lilies sooner. Please forgive me. I was very glad that I still had people reviewing it though. Thank you very much. To be honest White Lilies is my current fic that I would never consider as a favorite but it is still one that I enjoy. I remember that I liked writing it. Ah, so I'm sorry for being a horrible ass because the truth to why I haven't updated in a long time is because…I am a lazy bum and I had writer's block with this story. I just wasn't interested in PMK any more. I was bored with it and truthfully I was just simply disappointed with the anime. I thought it was going to be great but it wasn't. It was okay I guess. Heh heh…guess it's kinda bad sometimes to have too much expectation. But I don't want to give up. I want to finish this fic as quickly as possible (partly because I don't wanna put up with it any more!) Nevertheless, do not fear readers! I will give it 100 when I'm writing!**

**Thanks to all my reviwers.**

**To kikyouhater118:Thanks! And I'm updating! Heh.**

**To Ali-chan et Vani-chan: Forgive me. I've been too lazy! Post major exam syndrome I guess! Sorry!**

* * *

Tokio stared ahead. She still wasn't quite so sure why she had the sudden weird feeling that something or rather someone was there. Strange…She certainly felt a presence of someone there. Who could it be? Was he hiding in the bushes? No…That couldn't be because the presence felt much nearer to her. No…A bit too near. It felt like it was standing right beside her now! Tokio leapt back two steps away from the presence. Was she imagining this feeling? No, she was sure it was there. Mother had told her about ghosts once and the memory made her suspicions grew. Was this a ghost she was dealing with?

Usagi grinned when she saw the way the girl leapt from her. She was pleased with the girl's sharpness. The ability to sense a ghost among humans was a rare thing indeed and Usagi had to give the girl credit for being so good at it too. She was of course a step below Saito because the man could not only sense her but he could see her clearly in the light of day as well but that was forgivable because Saito was special.

'Hmmm…But you're special too, aren't you?' Usagi mused to herself.

She knew what she was about to do might probably make Saito angry but she didn't care. The stupid man needed to get himself a wife. Saito was an intelligent man but if he kept going on the way he did, he would never be able to make a family of himself. The man seemed to not bother at all about the opposite sex.

Smiling naughtily, Usagi reached her hand into the collar of her robe. Time to bring out the secret ingredient. She took out the piece of paper from her kimono and threw it in Tokio's direction. Then, like a puff of smoke being blown away by the wind, she let herself drift into the sky. Things looked far more interesting if you viewed it at heaven's gates.

Tokio's eyes grew wider as she stared in shock at the piece of paper that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. That was impossible. How could paper appear out of thin air? But there was no denying that was exactly what she had witnessed. Tokio wasn't the type to let her emotions run away with her. Usually she was controlled and calm; usually nick named as expressionless. But this was something even a calm statue like her couldn't help but react.

Feeling a little bit frightened, she tried to walk to the piece of paper without shaking so much. Part of her wanted to run away and piss in her clothes the way Oe had done. The other part was dying out of curiosity.

She held out a shaking hand as she got closer to the paper. She mentally kicked herself when she saw that her hands were shaking so badly.

'Get a grip!'

When she touched the paper, Tokio's beating heart ceased beating almost immediately.

She read the words scattered on the paper. It had green paint painted all over it. But the color was dull and not at all bright. In fact, it looked faded as if it had been old.

'THE PEPPERMINT RESTAURANT: Prepares meals for the misfits, outcasts and freaks all over Japan.'

This time Tokio's eyes were as wide as saucers. She couldn't help but be surprised. She read on.

'Everything that a freak would need and want: Plenty of plain soba, miso soup, green tea, poisoned green tea and many more.'

Now _that_ really got her attention. Poisoned green tea? Who ever drank that? Well, she decided that plain soba wasn't so bad. It was one of her favorites after all.

'We're open everyday of the week. Don't hesitate to visit us as The Peppermint never turns down a customers no matter how freaky/creepy/weird our customers are! We guarantee a rewarding experience for all.'

"Very interesting…" Tokio muttered as she kept her eyes glued to the paper.

"What is, Onee-chan?" asked Tami. She had been gone for a while only to return with two cups of tea in her hand. (She hated using the tray)

She kept her eyes on the paper then Tokio looked up. She didn't focus her gaze on Tami however. Instead she was looking at the gate of their house. After inhaling a deep breath she finally turned to look at Tami.

"Sorry, Tami-chan!" Tokio said with a grin "I guess I can't taste your tea today. I want to visit a place full of freaks."

Tami wrinkled her nose at Tokio but kept her yes expressionless. She too, like her sister didn't like to show too much emotion. (A/N: Do not, for once try to think of Tokio or Tami or Saito as normal people. Not even for one second. They all are aloof most of the time)

"Well, I can already tell what the outcome of that is" Tami said with a voice dripping of sarcasm.

Tokio giggled slightly then she put her usual serious face.

"You know very well that you can read the future of every single thing out there. But please don't spoil this for me. I really want to know."

Tami nodded and this time in aggravation.

"It's not so much fun if you can see the future of every thing, right?" she said sadly. "I know the outcome of every thing including who I'm going to marry and who's going to die first and bla bla bla…."

"See you later…" Tokio whispered and with that she left to make her way to The Peppermint Restaurant.

She walked for almost thirty minutes before finally arriving there.

Tokio stared in wonder at the shabby looking restaurant. It had a piece of cloth strewn over the door as did most shops in Japan did. The cloth was a dull green, similar to the color on the piece of paper she had just read less than an hour ago. The cloth was equally shabby looking as the rest of the shop. It had green moss crawling all over the sides of its walls. The paint was cracking and peeling off by itself. No one seemed to have bothered to take it upon themselves to repaint the hideous walls. A pity that was because any one could see that it might have been a charming place before it got so old.

Voices and footsteps could be heard from inside the restaurant. It wasn't noisy and the restaurant's appearance itself gave off a slight depressing aura. Tokio wasn't disappointed by this. Not by a long shot at least. She was immensely pleased.

Entering the shops with small steps, Tokio drank in every single detail presented to her eyes. This place was…indeed very interesting. A couple of men were sitting at a table and were laughing at each other loudly. They stopped abruptly and started to kiss each other passionately.

Tokio widened her eyes but aside from this she didn't show any thing else.

Another table, right in the far corner of the restaurant caught her eye. This time it was a female. She was dressed awkwardly having most of her body exposed. Her thin body wasn't much of a sensual sight though and Tokio suspected that that wasn't her reason for wearing the skimpy outfit in the first place.

The woman's eyes clouded over and the white part of her eyes grew as dark as her pupils. The woman bent forward to place a small kiss on a single white rose stuck in jar in front of her. Tokio watched with interest as she saw the white rose turned into a black one before finally withering into nothing but a flower without petals.

Not wanting to miss the rest of the marvelous freaks the restaurant had to offer, Tokio quickly turned her attention on another one. This time it was a male.

He had long black hair tied into a ponytail and his dark eyes held a bored look to them. He looked like a man who could never show any enthusiasm at all. Tokio noted that aside form his eyes he looked quite normal. She was about to lose interest when she saw he made the candle light on his table drift into his palm.

To her great surprise the man began to talk to someone. But there wasn't anyone there. He appeared to be speaking into the ball of flame in his palm. This was getting even far better than scaring away no-good suitors.

The man's face contorted into a look of disapproval as he continued with his conversation to the odd ball of flame. Every now and then he would pause as if to listen to what the ball might reply.

"No, no, Usagi-dono! That is unacceptable! Well, how do you know that?" he asked his tone getting higher. The ball of flame glowed in response.

Tokio found the man to be far more intriguing then anyone else. She found comfort when she thought that he didn't look the type to do bad things. He seemed a decent sort and Tokio knew she was a very good judge of character given all her experiences with past suitors. She quickly decided that she wanted to spend some time getting to know this mysterious man.

Making her way towards him, Tokio saw that he was still engrossed with the ball of flame in his palm. Only when she promptly sat in the chair facing him did Saito notice her.

"Well, there you go! She's already liked you I can tell, Hajime-chan!" exclaimed Usagi. She seemed to be really pleased with herself and this made Saito angrier.

"Miss…I can see that you have been deceived but I would ask you kindly not to interfere with my conversation" Saito politely sighed. He sure as hell didn't want this girl to come and listen in on the conversation he was having with Usagi.

"How have I been deceived?" Tokio asked, her even wider than before. She wasn't smiling when she said this and she sounded nonchalant.

Saito hadn't yet given her his full attention as he was still furious with Usagi. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Please…Miss, I'd rather you didn't bother me right now. If you want some company, go to Saki-san over there. She'll keep you company for sure," Saito said in a tiredly as he pointed towards the scantily dressed woman Tokio had seen before. She was currently blowing kisses on a bouquet of roses.

Tokio didn't even bother to follow his finger. She sat still and continued to eye him. He wasn't a bad looking man. Most wouldn't say he was handsome on account of the dark, unenthusiastic, droopy eyes he had but that particular feature of his made Tokio find him more attractive than other men.

"I'm not interested in Saki-san and neither am I interested in company. I simply want to know why you're talking to a ball of flame in your hand," Tokio said coldly. She still had her emotionless mask on though.

This made Saito himself shot up his gaze from the fire ball to Tokio. His eyes narrowed as he took in the form of the girl sitting across him.

Damn! Trust Usagi to go out and find an extremely beautiful girl like that for him. Saito couldn't help but take in the lovely carnelian lips that pouted ever so slightly, the pale and smooth pearly white skin and the loveliest huge sad dark orbs that seemed to beckon him to drown in them.

Being a man, he couldn't help but continue to let his gaze wander. He stared at the generous curves the girl had, at the masts of ebony dark hair that curled slightly at the end and the pert rounded breasts that heaved in anticipation. A pulse shot through his groin.

Shit! He hadn't had a woman in a long time and watching her made him want to smack himself.

Saito by far, wasn't a pervert but like any other man he loved to look at women. Most of the Shinsengumi didn't know this because he never looked at women when they were around. He never flirted with them either and he wasn't an avid visitor to the red light districts that offered a large amount of brothels for a soldier like him. But any real man couldn't help but indulge himself in his primal needs once in a while.

"_Thinking unholy thoughts now are you?"_ a voice scolded him in his head. It sounded like the girl's voice.

"Eh?" Saito cried in surprise when he saw the girl smirking at him.

"He he…That's my ability, Saito-san. I don't even need to ask you what your name is," she chuckled.

Saito regained his usual calm demeanor when he heard this. He wasn't unfamiliar with psychics. He had had a friend once who could read other people's minds as well. It wasn't such a frightening thought; getting your mind read. At least for a man like Saito, it wasn't.

"I see…Then, what pray tell might you name be, miss?" he asked returning his gaze o the fire ball in his palm.

"It's Tokio…Tokio Takagi.," Tokio said.

* * *

**PS: Sorry about some errors. I got lazy at checking it. Sorry!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PMK and neither do I want to! What I would really want is for Deidara to be my personal little pet slave that does everything for me from washing my hair to kissing me good night! winks **

**Deidara: You've been very bad, un! How come you didn't update this story earlier, yeah?**

**Baby blues jaded: Sorry, doll-face, I was busy with the scrapbook and I don't tell me you forgot about last night?**

**Deidara: Ah…Well, last night was great, un…Blushes**

**Baby blues jaded: Yes, hell it was great! And anyway, nobody in PMK is as cute as you Deidei-chaan!**

**Deidara: Well…Since you put it that way, un…I guess it's okay, yeah.**

* * *

Saito had spent his time at The Peppermint Restaurant with Tokio Takagi; a girl who he had only recently met. Although it had only been a few minutes with her, Saito realized that he liked her a lot. She wasn't like loud and noisy like most girls her age was and she didn't seem to be the terrifyingly scary type either. Saito thanked god for that. He really hated to watch pathetic men who couldn't hold their own with their wives. Saito was NOT planning on becoming one of them. Nagakura was great example of one of these pathetic men. The man would lick and kiss his wife's feet if she told him to. Whatever that woman wanted, Nagakura would obey her words instantly. Saito never did want to admit it but sometimes he cringed when he saw Miyo-chan smack and slap her husband for displeasing her.

The way she wanted Nagakura to treat her was beyond anything Saito could grasp. To him, if you needed to go to such lengths for a woman then she might as well be the Quee of England or something. Shinpachi though, seemed to truly take his wife for some goddess. He was of course petrified of her but if there was one thing he couldn't tolerate was that anyone insulting his beloved Miyo. Shinpachi wouldn't give a damn then and he'd usually just unsheathe his katana and hack off the person insulting his great white goddess that was his wife. Saito remembered the conversation they had had about his wife at a brothel once.

They had gone there to celebrate on account of a mission gone successfully. Saito hadn't been particularly enthusiastic but since he was already dragged there and since he was getting drunk he thought he might as well enjoy the company the women could provide. That was when every single captain of the Shinsengumi were having more sake and women than any perverts or drunks in he whole town. Most f them were quite drunk then but Shinpachi was the only one who didn't have a beautiful half naked girl on his arm. (Saito, he remembered, had had two half naked women clinging on both his arms.)

**-Flashback- -**

'Why the hell aren't you saddled up with one of these whores, yet, Shinpachi!?' Sanosuke boomed at Shinpachi. Anyone who was sane could see that the man was clearly drunk. He had his arm snaked around a woman's wait and his gaze was fixed on her breasts.

'Hee…I've taken a vow of hic celibacy!' cried Shinpachi stupidly. He was grinning like a mad man. Even though he was drunk, he could stay sober enough not get involved with any of the women present. He was after all a married man and he adored his wife too much to go and hurt her in any way possible.

'Well, break that vow, you stupid fag! These bitches are here and waiting so why don't you tap one of them?' Sanosuke yelled in his drunken state. He wasn't even thinking clearly but at the back of his mind was telling him he shouldn't be near any of the females as well. (Sanosuke Harada loved his wife very much too.)

Saito who wasn't close to the very loud and brash man had never before heard him use the words "bitches" to refer to women or a disgusting expression like "tapping". Saito chose to remain silent however. He was curious himself about why Shinpachi wasn't yet cuddling up to the women like the rest of them were. He highly doubted the "vow of chastity part"!

It was a surprise to see a man of confidence and self assurance not to do what all men were born to do i.e. SEX. Or was it really hesitation Nagakura felt? Or perhaps he was thinking about something else besides that.

Shinpachi suddenly stopped giggling or hiccupping. His face suddenly lost al it's pinkness that were the tell tale signs of alcohol consumption completely vanished in an instant. He looked sober in less than a second and even Saito was surprised.

Shinpachi stared at his cup. It was one of those tiny miniscule things that in Saito's opinion were created to make a woman look more delicate at drinking sake.

Twiddling the little cup in his fingers Shinpachi gazed as the clear liquid began to spread tiny ripples at each movement his fingers made.

'I don't want to commit adultery', he said softly, he didn't sound amused at all. His voice was almost a whisper but everyone in the whole brothel heard him clearly. They had all forgotten the women slapped on their arms and chest and were giving Shinpachi their fullest attention.

'I don't want to go out to the Red Light District and get myself a piece of flesh while my perfectly wonderful wife is sitting at home worrying about me and if I'd ever come back alive,' he went on.

He closed his eyes briefly and took in a deep breath before letting out a sigh.

'I love her too much to do that to her.'

Saito searched Shinpachi's face for any signs of uncertainty or doubts but there was none. Instead there was burning look etched in his eyes and on his face. He looked like a man who was in love and would die in order to protect that love.

'But why, Shinpachi-san?' Okita asked in a puzzled voice. He just couldn't understand why Nagakura said all those things before. Unlike Saito, Okita hadn't bothered to look at Nagakura's face properly.

'Why what?' Shinpachi snapped his head and looked at Okita.

'Why do you love her so much?' Okita asked impatiently. He wasn't easily impatient but he was just a boy and he was drunk as well.

A small sweet smile spread across Shinpachi's face at that question and he was silent before he answered. He lowered his head and Saito and Okita both thought he looked like a man who was thinking of very fond fond memories.

'She may not look it to you fellows, but she's the best woman to me. She takes really good care of me and when ya'll aren't around she loves me and baths me with affection. I don't think I'll ever find another woman like her.'

Sanosuke chuckled when he heard this. He quickly let go of the woman's waist and sort of pushed her away slightly. The woman only gave in to his request.

'Well, then, Shinpachi-chan! What the hell are we still doing here? Let's haul our asses back home, shall we?' he barked loudly.

'After all, I miss my darling Masa-chan!'

Sanosuke yanked Shinpachi by the collar and staggered to the door. Before they reached it though both fell face first to the floor.

'Sigh…I guess I'll be the one in charge to bring those two idiots home…' Todo sighed, a little saddened by the fact that he wasn't going to be able to get his own piece that night.

He pulled himself up and made a grab at both Shinpachi and Sanosuke.

'Oi, Shinpachi-chan! Get the hell up and wipe that bloody nose of yours!'

**- End of flashback - -**

Saito closed his eyes and sipped his tea gingerly as the memory began to fade.

He didn't know why it suddenly just strolled inside his mind. It just seemed to jog alongside his brain at the moment.

There was, another time, when none of them were drunk and Okita, being he bumbling happy cheerful idiot had chirped about "Why was it that Miyo-chan was so special to you, Nagakura-san?" and "Does she love you too?"

Shinpachi, who was almost a head shorter than Okita, had looked back at the younger man in surprise. He didn't seem offended as he lightly laughed after a second or two.

"No, no, Miyo-chan is really special 'cause she has her moments when…Well, she'd make me feel like the luckiest man alive," Shinpachi hesitated, a pink hue tainting his cheeks.

"You men when she'd give you a good- ,"

"Shag?" Saito asked casually, skillfully cutting in Okita's obviously-going-to-be-another-stupid-question.

"Uhh…" Shinpachi muttered, growing even pinker, "Yeah…"

Saito hoped his face didn't betray his emotions then because he was having all kinds of images of Miyo-chan trying to seduce a pink faced Nagakura. The thought was just too hilarious.

Okita who was getting ever so curious couldn't help himself but to indulge his need of asking more humiliating questions.

"What does she do to please you so much in bed that makes her the love of your life, Nagakura?" he asked without getting embarrassed at all. In fact, if Saito wasn't such an emotionally controlled freak he would have thumped the boy's face in for sounding just a tad bit eager.

"Um…Well, she does this really sexy dance where she thrusts out her magnificent b-," Nagakura shut his mouth abruptly. By this time his face was lighting up like a tomato and he looked like he was about to burst from all the humiliation he was enduring.

Saito couldn't stop the mental image of Miyo-chan dancing sensually and thrusting out her well…rather large breasts at her small and blushing husband. Saito had to slap himself upside the head so he wouldn't be able to burst into laughter. Poor Nagakura…His wife probably dominated him even in the bed room.

Whatever that had been going on that day, Saito and Okita had both dropped the onslaught of questions (mostly on Okita's part). But that was when Saito thought that maybe m,arriage wasn't such a bad thing after all. If a man like Nagakura was actually enjoying his wife even despite the fact that she was a monster, then surely marriage wasn't as horrible as some of the other guys said it was.

There was even a time, when God forbid, Okita had another attack of "must-ask-embarrassing-question" and he had eagerly asked how Sanosuke thought of his marriage.

The Shinsengumi spear wielder had stroked his chin in deep thought before declaring (with a big naughty grin) that marriage life was going great as far as he was concerned. He told them (mostly Okita) that his wife was a really good cook and that she took care of the house like a pro. He also mentioned that she was the only one that could control their monster of a son; Shigeru. He said she wasn't like some women who "only cared about how they looked like and went to parties all the time".

The knowledge somehow, was comforting in the sense that at least there were women out there who could really take care of their husbands and children.

"She loves me too…" Harada said sheepishly. And Okita in all his youthful ignorance had looked at Harada in wonder before piping up a rather cute "Oo."

Well, and that had been the end of that particularly embarrassing yet useful memory. At least he had another opinion of marriage from a married man. And it wasn't a bad opinion either.

After both men's insights on married life, Saito was beginning to think that women had a lot more to offer besides luscious curves and their on going tempers. If that were the case then women, in Saito's opinion, were extremely skilled in masking their true feelings.

He wondered, with a heavy heart, if Tokio, who was sitting across him and eating her soba delicately, was holding up a façade of a perfect little woman when in reality she was a little demon.

_God forbid!_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm very sorry I haven't written anything in a long long loooong time

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry I haven't written anything in a long long loooong time! Please forgive me. I hadn't realized how fast the time flew and I was already thrown into college! I did leave a note in my profile explaining that I might not be able to update as frequently. I'm very sorry. I did wish I could just sit at a computer and write and read fanfiction all day long but that is not possible. College life has been very exhausting and although it is still fun I find that I don't have enough time to update my fics. I'm so sorry. **

**Thank you to those who keep supporting me! I'm very grateful. And to those who reviewed me, know that I read your reviews but I just didn't have the time to reply. **


End file.
